A Defied Fate
by JadeMoon
Summary: Based on Night's Child. (Spoilers!) So Morgan's pregnant. How will Hunter react?
1. The Morning of the Ferry Accident

A Defied Fate

Chapter 1: The Morning of the Ferry Accident

Hey! I've had this idea on my mind for a few months, and I wanted to finish In the Stars before I began this story. But, last night, it entered my head again and wouldn't leave me alone. So I'm starting it now. Sorry if it's awhile between updates. I'd still like to finish In the Stars before I focus on this story, but I just want it on the site. Okay, the basic premise- the story is based on Night's Child, and Hunter isn't pulled into the bith dearc during the ferry accident- he makes it back to shore. So will Iona come after him and Morgan? Also, will they really begin their new life together? I wish I owned Sweep, but since I don't, please don't sue. Just wanted to get that out there. I'm going to try not to repeat dialogue from Night's Child. This story will probably be cut between Hunter's POV and Morgan's POV. Maybe more characters will be added later. Anyway, enjoy the story!

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Hunter's POV~

I checked my watch as I left the teashop. It was 7:58. I needed to get on the ferry to Wexford in seven minutes. I made my way to the harbor, sipping my tea and looking up at the sky. I frowned as I saw dark clouds moving in. It was so sunny just a few minutes ago. I shrugged and stepped onto the ferry. I pulled a book out from under my arm, found a seat, and tried to begin reading.

But I couldn't. My mind was on Morgan. There were two things that I couldn't get over- the fact that she wanted to break up with me (again), and the fact that we were going to start a new life together. I gave a small smile and sat back in the chair. I was upset that she wanted us to break up, but I guess her decision made sense. We never saw each other. Now we could settle down in Cobh together. I was making good money from my work with the New Charter, so maybe we could buy a house, get some luxuries. I knew Morgan was thinking of becoming a healer, but for now she was working as a secretary at a doctor's office. (AN: I just made that up) Not any ordinary doctor- a Wiccan doctor. 

I sighed and checked my watch again. 8:04. I picked up my book and began reading again. A minute later, the ferry took off, moving slowly on the now churning water. I looked up at the sky again and saw that the clouds were still. A drop of water landed in my eye. I blinked and rubbed my eye, silently cursing the clouds. People around me were talking among themselves and casting worried looks at the sky. A crack of thunder sounded from up above, and I heard a child scream. Great, just what I needed. A storm. I saw a bolt of lightning flash in the dark sky. Oh no.

All of a sudden, some more people were screaming. The waves were getting bigger, and heavy rain fell from the sky. The storm didn't feel natural. Someone made it. Claps of thunder shook the ferry, and people were clutching each other's arms in fear. A man ran throughout the ferry, shouting, "The captain is turning back. This storm looks too dangerous." People sighed with relief, and I felt the air around me calm a little.

I looked to my left in time to see a huge wave forming in the ocean. My mouth fell opened, and I watched it rise in the air. I tried to form a spell that would cause the wave to back down, but nothing came to me. I was shocked at what I was seeing. The wave fell on top of the ferry, covering all of the passengers. I struggled to the top of the water, gasping for breath. Another wave fell on the ferry, and I felt the ferry sinking. (AN: I don't know how long it would take a ferry to sink.) I jumped off and into the water. I could see the shoreline. Luckily, I had always been a good swimmer, and I began to swim toward shore. I could see others swimming back, as well.

I was pulled under the water and kicked my legs furiously, trying to surface again. I finally did, spitting water out of my mouth and rubbing my eyes. I tried to swim again, this time making it quite far before being pulled under. When I resurfaced, terrified screams caused me to turn around. There was a bith dearc.

AN: Sorry it was so short, but it gets better. Read and review, please!


	2. Escape

Here's another chapter of the story. I tried to write some more for In the Stars, but I have so many ideas for it, and I can't put my ideas in order yet. I'm hoping to have the next chapter sometime next week. Anyway, here's some emotion for you. Also some language in ***. Thanks for all the reviews. I was a bit surprised at so much feedback. Oh, and I also want to make one thing clear. I got a review from Corcra saying that Hunter wouldn't curse the clouds. He just cussed. F***, s***, damn, all that. Just wanted to clarify. Thanks for the review. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

Chapter 2: Escape

~Last chapter, Hunter's POV~

            I was pulled under the water and kicked my legs furiously, trying to surface again… There was a bith dearc. 

~Hunter's POV~

            I stared at the bith dearc stupidly, trying to think of the spell I knew to dismantle it. But nothing came to me. I was frozen with fear. _Hunter._ The voice slipped into my mind, and I recognized it as Morgan's. It wasn't a witch message, but more like a wake – up call for me. I needed to get back to her. I once again swam to the shore, breathing quickly. I couldn't remember the spell right now. I tried to think it through, but was only able to remember about half of it. Think! The screams intensified as the bith dearc came closer. I turned my head and saw it advancing quickly.

            I couldn't outrun it anymore. I turned to face the bith dearc, watching people scramble away from the corners of my eyes. My body was being pulled slightly to the bith dearc. I took a deep breath and reached into my jacket pocket to grip my athame. I couldn't find it anywhere. S***, I left it at the inn. I would have to do without it. I prayed to the Goddess that I could do the spell without my athame.

            I thought to witch message Morgan, but she would never get here in time. Plus, I didn't want to worry her right now with the possibility of my demise. She needed to be as far away from this as possible. The bith dearc was here for _me. _ I chanted the Gaelic words softly under my breath. I was halfway through when I heard a voice on the horizon. _Hunter. Hunter, give it up. _I was able to recognize the accent as being Scotch, but I didn't know whose voice it was. I continued with the spell quickly, feeling pressure in my head. Whoever had spoken was trying to see into my mind. I put up blocks in my head and ran through the spell. I shouted the last words and threw my arms wide. I felt myself being sucked toward it, and I shouted. A rush of cold air hit me as the bith dearc became smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared.

            I continued to feel the pressure in my head. Whoever was there hadn't realized that I dismantled the bith dearc. I swam toward the shore again, feeling the pressure lessen slightly. I felt the ground beneath my feet and walked onto the small beach. I collapsed onto the sand as people started running toward me. I felt the pressure in my head lessen until a scream echoed in my mind. _Noooooooooooooooo! _I covered me ears and cried out with the voice. The connection broke all of a sudden, and I passed out.

~Morgan's POV~

            I hurried toward the shore, praying that Hunter was alive. My emotions were in overdrive, and I couldn't sense the presence of anything. "You better not have taken him," I whispered silently. "God, Goddess, whoever, you couldn't have taken him. No way can you f*****g take him."

            I came to a stop at the harbor, looking around. I saw a crowd of people hovering around a body, and I ran towards it. "Take it easy, son." I heard a man say. I pushed through the small crowd, practically stepping on the body. I stopped short and saw that it wasn't Hunter, but rather a teenager, about sixteen. His mother knelt on the ground, speaking to him softly, tears running down her face. The boy looked like he would black out at any second. I walked out of the crowd, my arms wrapped around my torso. I soon realized I was crying, the rain mixing with the tears. 

            I knew I needed to cast my senses for Hunter, but I couldn't at that moment. I was crying too hard. I saw bodies on the ground, covered with sheets. Hunter wasn't there. He wasn't sitting with other survivors, either. I looked up, wiping my eyes, as a ray of sunlight pierced my vision. I looked up and saw the sun coming up. I looked back down and saw the sunlight hit a figure in my line of vision. The sun was too strong, and I couldn't see it clearly. I walked forward, my hand covering my eyes, until I was in front of the body. The sun disappeared behind a cloud, and Hunter was standing right in front of me.

            We stared at each other wordlessly for a few seconds, until; finally, Hunter wrapped his arms around me, hard. I felt like I was suffocating but didn't care. I burst into tears again and held him tightly. "Hunter," I whispered, but was silenced by a sob. "Hunter, I didn't know if you were dead or not."

            Hunter laughed quietly through his tears. "Why didn't you cast your senses?" he asked.

            I couldn't help but laugh. I felt like I could do anything now that Hunter was here with me. "I couldn't. I couldn't concentrate or calm down. My senses were pretty out of wack." I looked up into Hunter's face and saw that he had a cut above his eye. I frowned. "How did you get that?"

            "Don't ask," he said. "I don't know how. Enough of this small talk." He leaned down and pressed his mouth hard against mine. I gasped but responded hungrily. I needed this desperately. We pulled apart after what seemed like hours. I wanted more. I really wanted to go home and jump into bed with him. I blushed at the idea. I wasn't a teenager anymore, but still, after so many years with Hunter, I still felt a little embarrassed thinking those thoughts. As if he read my mind (and probably did), Hunter grasped my hand. "Let's head back," he whispered.

AN: Well, a little longer than last chapter. Don't forget to review!


	3. Scrying

Chapter 3: Scrying

Okay, another chapter is up. Um, nothing more to say. Read and review, please.

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Morgan's POV~

            I led Hunter back to the inn. He was limping slightly, and he kept coughing. When we made it back to the inn, Hunter immediately curled up on the couch. I sat next to him, undid the buttons on the top of his shirt, and placed my hand on his breastbone. I murmured a spell, and glowing yellow light spread across Hunter's chest. His breathing became more regular, and he stopped coughing. "Thank you," he whispered. Within a few minutes, Hunter was asleep. I covered him with a blanket and rose from the couch.

            I walked to the window and watched people scurrying around on the harbor. I was startled to feel tears running silently down my cheeks. I wiped them away and turned from the window. A smile spread across my face as I watched Hunter sleep. He looked peaceful. The telephone rang, and I walked toward it. I had no idea who was calling. "Hello?" I asked.

            "Hello, this is Max Davis from the New Charter. Is this Morgan Rowlands?"

            "Yes," I replied hesitantly. "Can I do something for you?" I had no idea who this guy was.

            "You are Hunter's girlfriend, right?" I was about to say yes when he continued. "I know that he traveled to Wales to see you. This morning he was supposed to catch a ferry to Wexford. He never made it here, and neither did the ferry. Do you have any idea where Hunter is?"

            "Yes. The ferry went down," I said, waiting for Max's reaction.

            "Oh," he said, his voice devoid of concern. "Where is Hunter now?"

            "He made it back to shore, thank the Goddess. He's sleeping now."  
            "Huh," Max said. "So I assume Hunter will not be here for the meeting."

            "Obviously not," I said. I was pissed that this guy couldn't care less if Hunter was okay or not. "Can I take a message or anything?"

            "No, no. Just have Hunter call me back. He knows the number. Goodbye." I was about to say goodbye when the phone disconnected. What's with that guy? I turned around to see Hunter staring at me.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, love," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

            "That's all right. We have stuff to do, anyway," he added, smiling devilishly. "But first," Hunter said, his smile dissipating, "I need to tell you what happened."

            "Oh yeah," I replied faintly. My joy of finding Hunter made me forget to find out what happened.

            "Okay, about as soon as the ferry took off, a storm came up out of nowhere. A wave took the ferry down, and I jumped off, deciding to swim to shore. I turned around and saw a- a…" Hunter stopped and looked down, shuddering.

            "It's okay, keep going," I urged gently.

            Hunter regained his composure and continued. "There was a bith dearc." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. "Yes, a bith dearc. It was coming for me." I shook my head, whispering, No. "I was able to dismantle it, and while I was performing the spell, there was this voice on the air. Of a Scottish woman. She told me to give it up. She was trying to do tath meanma on me, but I couldn't pick up who she was. Once I got to shore, the woman screamed _No _and left my mind. After that I blacked out."

            I was in shock. I couldn't believe someone had tried to come after Hunter. "Whoa. Do you, um, have any Scottish enemies?" 

            Hunter gave a half smile. "I don't think so. But someone might be angry with me because of something I could have done to a relative or a friend. Maybe it has something to do with the New Charter."

            "I thought we were behind all this. And now it's snuck up on us again."

            "I know, Morgan. But we'll get past it again." He got off the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against Hunter and sighed. Yesterday had been so happy, but today just left me completely drained. I stepped away from Hunter and looked up at him.

            "We need to scry," I suggested. "Maybe we'll get some leads."

            "I agree. Which shall we use- my leug or fire?"

            "Fire, of course," I said, grinning. Two minutes later we were leaning over a red candle, staring intently at the flame. _Speak to us, _I coaxed the flame. _Show us your secrets. Show us what we need to know._ An image appeared in the flame, and I leaned slightly closer. I saw a crumbled old castle surrounded by lush green fields. I blinked, and the image changed. I saw the faintest outline of a person in shadow. _Who is that, _I asked the fire. _Show me its face._ The person moved around in the flame and turned to face me. Before I could see its face, the image changed to an island. It was raining heavily, with thunder cracking and lightning bolts appearing in the sky. "Morgan," a demonic - sounding voice said. "Morgan, I'm-." The voice stopped abruptly, and an image of fire roared. It blinked out as quickly as it appeared. 

            I sat back, feeling confused. "What did you see?" I asked Hunter.

            "The same as you. A castle, person, and an island."

            "Did you hear the voice and see the fire?" I asked.

            Hunter frowned. "What voice, and what fire?"

            "A voice said, Morgan. Morgan, I'm- and then it was cut off."

            "Could you make out an accent?"

            "No," I said. "It just sounded demonic. Like a monster. And the image was of a roaring fire. It appeared and disappeared pretty quickly." 

            Hunter bit his lip. "This isn't good at all. Now something may be after you. Goddess, I hope not. I want whatever it is to leave you alone. It's not fair that you should be involved."

            I smiled sorrowfully. "Sorry. But because of who I am and because of my relationship with you, people are going to come after me, too."

            Hunter nodded. "I know. It's pretty unfair." He smiled and stood up. " I don't know what to make of all this. Where did you think the castle was? I'm thinking maybe Ireland, judging by the intense greenness."

            "I think so too. I didn't see the face of the person, so I don't know if it's a man or woman. And that island- I have no idea where that could be."

            "Me neither. I just can't concentrate on anything now. Morgan, how about we- you know? It'll help get our minds off of all of this for awhile." Hunter said, smiling mischievously. 

            "Of course," I said, laughing. I fell onto the bed and waited for Hunter. Laughing, he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. I quickly recited the anti – conception spell and waited for Hunter to come join me. Oh yes.

AN: Okay, I'm going to try to be faster with updates. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now review! 


	4. Cobh and Colm

Chapter 4: Cobh and Colm

Okay, sorry for the long wait. This chapter is going to be VERY descriptive. It's about Hunter and Morgan going home to Cobh. So I'm going to describe the flat Morgan lives in. Hopefully you'll get a mental image of it. All right, this chapter will begin with the train ride home from Wales to Ireland. Now, I don't live in that region, so I don't know if Wales and Ireland are connected by train lines. So if they aren't, sorry for the mistake. Be sure to review!

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Morgan's POV~

            I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and gazed out the train window. I would be back in Cobh in about twenty minutes. I was very anxious to get home and escape the horrible event in Wales. I turned back to my herb book but realized that I couldn't. I looked over at Hunter, who was sitting in the aisle seat. His eyes were closed, but I could tell he wasn't sleeping. Hunter opened his eyes and looked at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

            I shook my head. "No. Not really. I'm just nervous, because you'll be seeing my flat for the first time."

            Hunter smiled and reached for my hand. "I can't wait to see it. How's Dagda?"

            "He's great," I replied. "He's staying with one of my coven members, Colm Byrne."

            "You'll have to introduce me to him," Hunter said, unaware of the huge crush that Colm had on me.

            "Right. About that…" Sensing my hesitation, Hunter turned to look at me again.

            "What? What are you not telling me?" he asked, slight alarm in his voice.

            "Well, Colm might not like you."

            "Why not?" Hunter asked.

            "You see, Colm really likes me." Hunter raised his eyebrows. "In fact, he's in love with me." I expected Hunter to be angry, but instead he laughed. "What?" I asked.

            "I can see why he loves you," Hunter replied, getting control of his laughter. "Should I be worried that you will leave me for him?"

            "Of course not!"

            "Well then, as long as you love me and want to be with me, I'm not worried about Colm. I've had lots of people hate me before. One thing, though. If he really loves you, maybe he'll see how important I am to you, and he'll accept me. Because it sounds like he'll do anything for you. Thanks for the warning, though."

            I unlocked the door to the flat and stepped in nervously. Hunter followed and looked around. "It looks very nice," Hunter said, and I could tell he was being honest. "The place screams you, Morgan. Plus it's the perfect size." I had always thought it was a little small, but at the time, it was all I could afford. Mon and Dad had given me the money to buy the flat. I promised to pay them back over time, but they refused to let me. I opened the closet to the left of the door and put my coat away.

            I smiled and took Hunter's hand. "Let me give you the grand tour." I led him to the right, where there was my medium sized kitchen. Across from the doorway was a mat with Dagda's food and water bowl. I needed to go get him in about an hour. At the far end of the kitchen was a small table with three chairs. 

I led Hunter out of the kitchen and into the large living room. A green and red rug covered the center of the room. From my post in front of the kitchen doorway, ahead of me was a dark blue leather couch that my entire family bought for me. I was glad for some American furniture. Whenever I sat on the couch, I couldn't help but think of the U.S. I missed my home country with a passion. The quilt Hunter had bought me on our first date (which was what I saw that day as), at the antiques fair, was draped over the back. To the right of the couch was one of the old armchairs from Hunter's living room in Widow's Vale. It still had his scent on it. A coffee table sat in the middle of the rug. It was piled with magazines, books, and Dagda's toys. On either side of the couch was an end table. Both held lamps and pictures. On one table was a picture of myself with Mom, Dad, and Mary K. The other table had a picture of Kithic, all thirteen of us gathered in Hunter's living room. His father had taken that picture. Paintings and posters hung on the walls. My entertainment system was against the wall that divided the kitchen from the living room. I had my TV, VCR, DVD, and stereo system. On the farthest living room wall, I had a bookcase filled with non-Wicca books.

To the left of the living room was the bathroom, which was very simple with its light gray tiles. I exited from the bathroom and made a left to go into my room. The far right of the room was occupied by a walk-in closet, which was practically identical to the one from back home. My queen-sized bed was in the center of the room, and I went to sit on it. The bed was a gift to me from Kithic. Bree had given me a wink when I found out about the gift. She whispered to me, "Have fun with Hunter." I was blushing the rest of the night. That memory made me smile, and I had to stifle a giggle. On one side of my bed was, you probably guessed it, an end table. This one also had a lamp and a picture of me with Hunter from before I left to study in Scotland. Next to the end table was my surprisingly neat dresser. On top, I had a bowl that was filled with gemstones. I thought they looked pretty in the blue tinted bowl. A few small bookcases filled with Wicca books were standing against the far left wall. On the wall to the left of the doorway, I had my altar and a cabinet that was filled with Wicca supplies. A computer station with a small desk was to the right of the doorway. Once again, I had some paintings and posters on the walls. 

"I love this place," Hunter whispered. I couldn't help but grin. Yes! He really liked it! I myself was in love with the place. Especially because the doctor's office that I worked in was right across the street.

"So, you think it's not too small?" I asked.

"It's the perfect size," Hunter said. He joined me on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. "I really like the bed, too." 

I saw the glimmer in his eyes and laughed. "You know, I don't have to pick up Dagda for another hour," I said suggestively. "You want to?" Hunter also laughed and edged closer to me. In a few minutes, I was lost in pleasure and passion.

I hurried out of the building with Hunter running after me. "Morgan, wait!" he called. "Please stop!"

"I'm late to get Dagda!" I called back. We were about ten minutes late, and I was still flushed and breathing hard from what we were doing.

Hunter caught up with me. "So you're a little late. What's the big deal?"

"Colm had plans. I don't want _him _to be late for them." We were at Colm's place in about three minutes. We were running. I stopped abruptly in front of the walkway. Hunter stopped short as well and walked back to me. 

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes. Now prepare yourself. I don't know how Colm will react to you, so expect anything." I fixed Hunter's collar and straightened out my own clothes. I took a deep breath and said, "Let's go."

I rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds. Colm came to the door and said, "Hello, Mor-." He stopped talking and stared at Hunter. "Who are you?" he asked.

I was about to respond when Hunter stuck out his hand. "Hello, Colm. I'm Hunter Niall. Morgan's fiancée. She's told me a lot about you. I'm very glad to meet you."

Colm stared at Hunter's hand for a moment. Please take it, I thought silently. Colm took Hunter's hand and shook it firmly. "Hello, Hunter. You two are engaged, huh?" Hunter smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh. Well, please come in. Morgan, can I speak to you for a minute? Hunter, Dagda's on my couch if you two want to get reacquainted." Hunter headed to the couch and cast a confused look at me. I shrugged and followed Colm into the kitchen. "So, Morgan, I finally meet this guy you've been talking so much about. He seems nice."

"Colm," I said. "You know you can't lie to a witch. I know that you're upset over our engagement. But you have to understand that I'm with Hunter. I always will be. We're soul mates. I'm sorry."

Colm nodded and gave a strained smile. "Yes, of course, I understand. I just hope he treats you well."

"He treats me better than anyone ever could." Colm gave one last strained smile and went out to the living room. I followed him and saw Hunter sitting on the couch, with Dagda jumping excitedly in his lap. 

"He must have really missed me," Hunter said, laughing. "Well, Colm, Morgan tells me you have plans, so we'll get out of your way. You know, I'd like us to be friends."

"I'd like that, too," Colm said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Hunter and I said. We put Dagda in his carrier and went out of the house.

"That went a little awkwardly," Hunter replied. "I don't think he likes me."

"He likes you fine. It's just that he hopes you'll treat me well."

"He's hurt, Morgan. Anyone can see that. We hurt his feelings."

"I know, Hunter, and I plan on having a long talk with him later." Hunter and I walked down the street in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.


	5. Amyranth

Chapter 5: Amyranth

It's been close to a month since I updated, due in part to a major test (or MOAT- **M**other **O**f **A**ll **T**ests- I picked it up from a classmate) I had to take on May 5 (aka Cinco de Mayo (don't know if I spelled that right)). Anyway, it was the AP (Advanced Placement) World History exam, and I had to sit in the gym of my school for about four and a half hours. Nightmare. Luckily it's behind me, and I can get back to my normal life. So here's the next chapter. Everyone seems to be doing it lately, so I'm going to thank all those who have reviewed! Keep them coming! Okay, next chapter…

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon

Morgan's POV

            I took my key out of my pocket, trying to juggle the three shopping bags I had in my hands. I finally opened the door and stepped inside, practically dragging the heavy bags behind me. I glanced into the living room and jumped. I had to get used to Hunter living with me. It was what I wanted most, so why was I so jumpy? Maybe we just had to reconnect. Hunter was on the phone, and he looked at me and held up a finger to say, "One minute." 

            I went into the kitchen and put all the groceries away. When I came back to the living room, Hunter was still on the phone. Not wanting to intrude, I went into my room and sat on the bed to wait for him. Hunter came in a few minutes later and stood in the doorway. "I have some news," he said. "I was talking to Max Davis. He said that he talked to you the other day."

            "Yeah," I said. "He didn't seem to care about the accident."

            Hunter grinned. "That's the type of person he is. He doesn't let his emotions show, ever. Anyway, you're not going to like this."

            I got up. "What? Tell me."

            "I've got to go to Waterford. It's about 80 miles from here. I have to go to a headquarters that the New Charter set up a few months ago."

            I nodded. "Okay," I said. "I'm coming with you."

            Hunter shook his head. "No, Morgan. This is private. Max, a few other members, and I have a very important, what was supposed to be _secret _meeting. Damn. I shouldn't have told you it was secret."

            "Hunter, you know me better than that. I can keep secrets, plus there's something I would like to take up with the New Charter."

            "What?"

            I grinned. "Maybe that's a secret. No, I want to talk about what I saw when we scried. And another thing. I'm way too stubborn to let you talk me out of coming with you."

            "Morgan, I can take it up with the New Charter. It's not a problem. I want you to stay here and watch over the flat. We might be going through a dangerous time again."

            "Hunter, I'll have Colm or some other friends keep an eye on the place." I stepped closer to Hunter. "I need to watch over _you_, so nothing will happen like in Wales. I don't want you to be hurt in a car crash or something."

            Hunter grasped me hand with his. "Nothing like that will happen. I can take care of myself. Please Morgan, please stay behind."

            I stepped backwards, pulling my hand from Hunter's grip. "I can't do that Hunter. I'm going with you, and that's that."

            Hunter shook his head again. I was getting irritated. "Morgan," Hunter said, changing his pleading tone to one of anger. "You're not coming." Now he was almost yelling. "Have you ever thought that I might be doing something dangerous that involves people you have been acquainted with? Have you ever thought that I want you to stay behind in order to protect you? Can't you see that?"

            I felt like I had been slapped and walked back to the bed. I sat down and couldn't stop the tears that had begun to roll down my cheeks. I felt Hunter calming himself down, sensed the angry splotches of red disappear from his cheeks. Hunter sat on the bed next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I got up and crossed to the other side of the room. It seemed like whenever we fought like this, it always ended with me crying and Hunter trying to dampen down his anger. I hated these fights, though thankfully, they didn't happen often.

            Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry, Morgan. I've just been under some stress lately. Believe me, I want you to come. If I didn't care about you, then I would have let you come. I know how badly we need to spend time together. But I don't want you involved with what's going on currently at the New Charter."

            I stayed rooted to my spot at the window on the other side of the room, wiping my tears away. Hunter came over and put his hand on my shoulders. He turned me around to face him. I kept my eyes down, still sniffling. I summed up the courage to say, "Tell me what you have to do in Waterford." I saw shock in Hunter's eyes. I had gotten bolder over the years. "What's so dangerous? Who are you investigating that I know?" I reached out and grabbed Hunter's arm in a tight grip. I was no longer sniffling, and my eyes were drying. "Please tell me."

            Hunter sighed. "I might as well tell you. I've told you too much already. I have to do some investigating on former members of Amyranth."

            "Amyranth?" I asked. "Didn't they disband two years ago?"

            "Yes. Without Ciaran, they became considerably weaker. Now Amyranth is trying to come together again. They probably have something planned, and the New Charter is trying to get someone to infiltrate."

            The news of Amyranth trying to come together again surprised me so much, I completely forgot about how I wanted to go to Waterford with Hunter. "Does the Council know about this?"

            Hunter smirked and laughed meanly. "The Council is too caught up in stripping people of their magic that they don't even know about Amyranth. The New Charter has no intention of letting the Council know. It's our case, now. And one other thing, Morgan. You are not to tell anyone about Amyranth. Only a handful of people know, and no one who isn't a New Charter member knows. This is a huge secret."

            I nodded and gazed up at Hunter's large green eyes. "I understand why you don't want me to go," I whispered. "I'm sorry for hassling you." 

            Hunter grinned and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm sorry, too," he said sincerely. "I know that you can keep a secret. I should have told you in the first place. Amyranth has a lot to do with you. You were, after all, supposed to take the position of high priestess after Ciaran died."

            My mouth fell open. "What?" I screamed. "High priestess? I never knew this!"

            "Oh, um…" Hunter said pathetically. "You never knew? I thought you did. And I thought that you never brought it up because you were angry and hurt about it. I never brought up the whole issue because I didn't want to hurt you again."

            I walked past Hunter to the bed and sat down on it heavily. "I can't believe this. How did you find out?"

            Hunter walked over and sat down next to me, taking my hand. "About a year ago, a New Charter member went to speak to Ciaran at his rest home. He managed to get some stuff out of Ciaran. Like how Amyranth cast the dark wave spells, some names of members. Most of it we already knew. Then he told the New Charter member that you were lined up for high priestess. From before Ciaran was stripped of his powers. Ciaran was so hoping you would join him so that you could take over leadership of the coven. Plus he wanted to keep Amyranth in the MacEwan name. You are his most powerful child. It doesn't matter if you have the last name Rowlands. Or even Niall, for that matter." He smiled, hoping to cheer me up. But I wasn't feeling better.

            "Why did you think that I knew this?" I asked.

            "The New Charter, for some reason, thought you should know this. I tried to talk them out of it, saying that you didn't need to know. If the information got out, I was afraid that the Amyranth members would come together and try to get you to take the role of high priestess. Or try and take your powers again, so it would be like Ciaran never left. The New Charter never told me why they wanted you to know. But I knew that I couldn't tell you this. They asked me too, but I knew it would crush you. You thought you were done with Amyranth four years ago. So the New Charter decided to have some secretary tell you. You never got a phone call or letter or anything telling you about you being high priestess?"

            I shook my head. "No. I never found out."

            "I'll look into it," Hunter said. "I'm leaving tomorrow, but I'll be back in three days. I'll let you know what I find out. Protect yourself. It's vital once again. We don't know what's coming."

Okay, that's all for now. Be sure to review, please! 


	6. Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

I'm back! I'm done with _The Great Santini _and have moved onto _To Kill a Mockingbird. _Oh joy. My teacher wants to cram it in before school ends. Well, it's Memorial Day weekend (not to make anyone sound like an idiot, but in case non-American readers don't know what I'm talking about, it's when we honor all those who died in wars), so I've got more free time and can put off my homework for now ;). I've already started thinking ahead of new story ideas, but I'm not going to neglect this one or In the Stars. I originally thought of branching out a little and writing a _Blood and Chocolate _story. What do you think? I've also got another _Sweep _story in mind involving some dark magic. I might put that up soon. I already have the beginning and ending, but not the middle. So stay tuned in case either of these stories pops up on the database. I'm REALLY thankful to all those who reviewed- Samantha, Saz-646, Rhiannan Star, Dancing With Lightning, dolphingurl1, Giomanach-Sgath, Fir3 FairY, reesespieces88, MoOn-ChicK0304, the end has no end, ReaderChica, Witches Kat, emily, sunshine-faery, joey7691, anonymous, rose, castra, and Ryley Ada. Keep the reviews coming!

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon

Hunter's POV

            I brought a duffel bag out to my new car and deposited it in the trunk. Morgan stood in the doorway of the building, her eyes fixed on me, but not seeing. Her mid was elsewhere. Probably with the startling news that I gave her yesterday. I slammed the door of the trunk and walked back to her. I tilted Morgan's face up to mine and looked deeply into her eyes. I cast my senses lightly and could tell that she was afraid for me. Morgan's eyes narrowed. "I hate when you do that," she snapped. I took a step back, surprised.

            "What?" I questioned.

            Morgan rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." Last night, she practically shoved me off the bed in her sleep, and this morning, Morgan yelled at me when I accidentally dropped a fork. "Maybe it's my peri-. Well, you know." I never knew when Morgan started her cycle, but she always seemed to be grumpy around this time of the month. It's not easy to deal with a female witch who was experiencing mood changes.

            "Okay, I should be going now."

            Morgan's eyes softened. "Just call me with any news- witch message or telephone. Even you just want to talk or are lonely, please call."

            "I will," I promised. I kissed her quickly, got into the car, and started the engine. "I'll be back in three days," I called. "On Thursday." With one last wave and a witch message saying 'I love you,' I eased the car out of my parking spot and drove to the end of the block. The light was red, so I turned to look at Morgan. She was standing on the sidewalk now, looking very distant. _What _was going on with her?

Morgan's POV

            I watched Hunter make a right at the end of the street and dashed back upstairs to my flat. I closed the door and leaned against it, slightly out of breath. I was worried for Hunter but was almost glad to see him go. I needed to do something. I walked into the bedroom, dug around in a dresser drawer, and pulled out a box. It was pretty small, and I put whatever secrets I had into it. I cast off the spells, and then I produced the key to the box from my pocket and unlocked it. I pulled out old failing test papers from high school and grasped the object at the bottom. I pulled out the pregnancy test and stared at it. I was so embarrassed to buy it that I went to the next town over to get it.

            I was supposed to get my period a week ago, and I had never been this late. I though back to last week. Last Monday, I brought Hunter home from Wales. While in Wales, we had done it- twice. That explained everything. I kept feeling that my period was coming because I was in such a lousy mood. I had tried to search within my own body to find out, but it never worked, for some reason.  I locked the box and redid the concealing spells.

            I read the back of the box and walked into the bathroom. I was going to do the test.

Hunter's POV

            I walked through the double doors of Waterford's New Charter headquarters and was immediately confused. Construction wasn't even through, yet it was open. I walked to the receptionist's and waited while she handled a phone call. "How may I help you?" the woman asked me.

            "My name is Hunter Niall. I'm here for a meeting with Max Davis."

            "Of course. Follow Jake," she said, pointing to a man standing to the right side of the desk.

            I followed the man to an elevator, and we got on in silence. "Why are you open for business?" I asked. "Construction isn't over."

            Jake smiled. "This is the nearest headquarters for many miles," he answered in a thick Irish brogue. "A lot of people have been calling up, wanting to come on down. So we opened early to accommodate them." As if to prove what he had just been saying, half a dozen people walked into the elevator on the fourth floor. They were all arguing with a New Charter official.

            "Now, now," the official said. "No need to get into a huff. We will fix you flower gardens."

            Jake and I got off on the sixth floor and made a left. "What was that all about?" I asked him.

            Jake laughed heartily. "Those folks have been coming in all week. They want to sue a guy who sold them some seeds. Apparently, the seed packets were mislabeled, and instead of getting daisies, those folks got a good batch of poison ivy. Don't ask me why the seller was selling poison ivy." I laughed along with Jake. "Here we go," Jake said, stopping at a door at the end of the hall. "Mr. Davis is waiting for you."

            "Thank you," I said, and stepped into the cool room. Max turned around n his chair to face me.

            "Hello, Hunter. Please, have a seat," he said, motioning to an armchair across from the desk. I sat down and smiled.

            "Nice office you've got here. Not too bad of a view."

            "Thank you. Now, you know we're not here for idle chitchat. The others cannot make it today, but they will be here tomorrow. Now, have you told anyone else about Amyranth?"

            "Yes," I said, raising my chin slightly. "My fiancé, Morgan."

            "Oh, you two are engaged?" he asked, sounding bored. I knew Max didn't really care for Morgan, even though they had never met. It was just like the case with my dad at first. He didn't trust that she was Ciaran MacEwan's daughter. Like I had done with Da, I told him countless times that they had never been in league with each other. Max also didn't like when people got married. He felt spouses disrupted each other's work. That's why _he_ had never gotten married.

            "Yes," I said, ready to come to Morgan's defense. "We are soul mates, and we've known it for four years." Max winced. He hated it when people talked about love.

            "You're a little young to get married, Giomanach," Max said, using my coven name. "However, I cannot stop you." Max leaned forward quickly. 'But there is something that I _can _stop. You know that Amyranth is trying to come together again. They don't want or need Ciaran. They have found someone else to lead them."

            "Who?"

            "Iona MacEwan. Morgan's half-sister."

Morgan's POV

            I sat on the toilet seat, waiting for the results of the test to appear. I was so nervous, I had practically backed out. But no. I couldn't now. I held my breath as the results began to appear.

AN: Hope you liked it! I know that I said I would get to Morgan's pregnancy test two chapters from now, but I wanted to add it in here. I like switching POVs. Don't think I've ever done it before. Anyway, you know the routine. Review, review, review, review, review…


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 8: The Meeting

I'm back with another chapter. Classes in school are over, and it's really starting to feel like summer. The weather is pretty muggy right now, the air conditioner is on, and it is raining outside- a perfect atmosphere to write in. Well, over in my neck of the woods, two of my three Regents are over with- Math A and Global History. Now I only have to worry about Chemistry on June 23, which I bet will be the hardest. Now, onto other things. I've this chapter in mind for a while, but I wanted to finish my first two Regents. Once again, thanks to all those who reviewed!

And in response to JessicaShade'sWiccaSide's question, I start school on September 9th, I believe.

One quick thing. I put in this chapter names from countries around the world, such as French and African names. I hope they all sound okay- I looked up some common first and last names from each country. Okay, here's the next chapter.

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon

Morgan's POV

(recap from last chapter)

            I sat on the toilet seat, waiting for the results of the test to appear. I was so nervous, I had practically backed out. But no. I couldn't now. I held my breath as the results began to appear.

            I shook the test slightly, and a minus sign appeared. _Oh, thank God, _I thought. I looked to the box that the test came in and realized with a start that I had bought a two pack. I glanced at the test in my hand and chucked it in the trash bin. I picked up the box and extracted the second pregnancy test. I wanted to be sure that I wasn't pregnant, so I decided to do the second test. I once again sat down on the toilet seat and once again held my breath, waiting for the results to appear.

Hunter's POV

            I sat in a conference room and spun my chair around a few times. I was bored out of my skull. Across the mahogany table, I saw Max Davis check his watch and cast a look toward the door. It opened, and six people filed in. They sat down quickly around the rectangular table and looked at Max warily. "Where were you?" he asked them.

            "We went out to lunch and stayed a little too long," a woman with long black hair said. "We missed the bus," she finished sheepishly. "Sorry."

            Max sighed and straightened his papers. "Very well." He cleared his throat and looked at me. Everyone turned to see what he was gazing at, and each gave me curious looks. "This is Hunter Niall," Max said. "I told you that he would be coming." The other people in the room nodded and gave me small smiles. "Hunter, these folks are some of the best agents in the New Charter. Let me introduce you." He pointed to the woman with the long black hair and said, "This is Blair Oldman. She is also a former member of the ICW, and the best American agent we have." I knew I had recognized Blair's accent- she must have been from the South.

            Max pointed to the woman next to her- she was young, probably around 30. "This is Veronique Aiton. Our best French agent. Do you see the pattern now?" I nodded- apparently Max had gathered the best agents from countries around the world. Veronique waved to me. I smiled back. Max gestured to the dark man on Veronique's right. "That's Matunde Yegon, from Kenya. And on the other side of the table, we have Ferdinand Knapp, from Germany." I gazed at the very handsome boy sitting on the right hand side of the table. He was even younger than me. Conscious of my gaze, Ferdinand turned to me.

            "I know what you're thinking," he said in his thick German accent. "I'm too young to be in the New Charter?"

            "No, not at all," I replied. "I was just wondering how old you are."

            Ferdinand smiled. "Eighteen. I graduated from school a year early. I went to a regular school with non-Wiccans." I smiled knowingly, having suddenly thought of Morgan.

            I saw a fleeting smile on Max's face that quickly disappeared the moment I looked back at him. He cleared his throat and said, "ight, moving on. This is Dharma Patil, from India. And, last but not least, Sakura Ishikawa, from Japan." I smiled at the two women and turned back to Max.

            "So, what are we all doing here?" I asked Max.

            "I have organized this meeting to bring down Amyranth. I have told you, Hunter, who is in charge of Amyranth, but I haven't told the others." He directed his attention to the other six people. "Iona MacEwan is now Amyranth's leader." A collective gasp filled the room, and some of the people muttered to themselves in their native language. Max ignored the whispering and continued. "We have reason to believe that they want Morgan Rowlands."

            I looked up so quickly that I caused a crick in my neck. "What?" I asked sharply. "Why wasn't I told this?"

            Max looked at me boldly. "I didn't want to get into it when I met with you earlier. I knew that you would react like this."

            "You're damn right I was going to react like this!" I yelled.

            "Whoa, why is this girl so important to you?" Blair asked me.

            "She's my fiancé," I whispered. Another collective gasp filled the room.

            "Max didn't tell us _that,_" Veronique murmured to Matunde.

            "You know Morgan Rowlands?" Blair whispered. "_Amazing_. I always wanted to meet her." I cringed slightly. Morgan hated meeting people who would gaze at her in wonder and ask stupid questions about her power and her father. "I'm not that type of person," Blair said to me. She had read my mind.

            "Sorry," I said. "I'll have to introduce you to Morgan sometime." Blair grinned.

            "Let's get back to the matter at hand," Max said. "Now, some of you are going to try to infiltrate Amyranth. Not you, Hunter. They already know you, and who knows, they could use you to get to Morgan." I nodded. I had no intention of trying to infiltrate. "All of you know about how Ciaran named Morgan as his successor?" Everyone nodded.

            "As I said to Morgan yesterday, I am afraid that Amyranth will force her to take the position of high priestess or will try to take her power again," I added. Everyone turned to me with interest.

            "So she knows?" Max asked me.

            I nodded. "You knew that Morgan hadn't been told beforehand?" I asked him.

            "Yes. I talked to my secretary. She was supposed to tell Morgan, but she never did."

            "Well, I have no idea why she had to know. I can understand her needing to know right now, but she didn't have to know in the past. She was crushed when I told her."

            "I'm sorry," Max said. He sounded sincere. "Anyway, I am turning this into an organization, containing just the eight of us."

            "Shouldn't Morgan be involved?" I asked. After all, we _are _trying to protect her, right."

            Max met my stare. "Fine. Bring her to the next meeting." I sat back, satisfied. Max checked his watch. "That should be all we need to know for today. Meeting's over."

Morgan's POV

            I gulped and looked at the pregnancy test nervously. _Come on, _I thought. _Just show me a minus sign. _I gasped as a plus sign appeared on the test. "No," I whispered. "No, it was negative before. This can't be true." My eyes filled with tears, but I dashed them away hurriedly. I needed a doctor now. I walked to the telephone in my room and dialed the number of my gynecologist. I still used a regular doctor. Luckily, I could come down right away.

One hour later

            I sat in a chair in the doctor's office while my doctor, Dr. Driscoll, flipped through a file. She smiled at me and said, "Well, I have good news or bad news, depending on how you look at it. You're pregnant."

            I felt my face fall. "No," I said. "It can't be true."

            "Then it's bad news," Dr. Driscoll said sadly. "But it is true. I have some books and pamphlets you can use." As I reached for the books, I felt a slight stirring inside me. I could now tell that I was pregnant. I searched deeper and found out that it was a girl. I smiled slightly. "Yes," Dr. Driscoll said, "this isn't bad news at all! Are you married?"

            "I will be," I said. "Now I'll need to get married a bit sooner." Though I wanted to get married sooner, I was still shocked- how could I be pregnant?

            I left the doctor's office and felt tears slide down my face. I wasn't ready for this. Hunter wasn't ready for this. We're too young. Now my parents would know that I had had premarital sex.  Would they welcome a granddaughter this early on?

            I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Hunter's number. My heart thumped noisily as I waited for him to pick up. "Hello, love." Hunter's gentle voice calmed my nerves a little.

            "Hi. I…I have something to say."

            "What is it?' Hunter asked, sounding worried.

            "Well, I-I don't know how to say this."

            "Just spit it out, Morgan."

            "I-I can't." I hung up the phone and covered my face with my hands to control my sobs. I climbed clumsily into my car and heard my phone ring. I knew it was Hunter, but I didn't want to talk to him now.

            Ii was amazing that I didn't crash my car on the way home. I could barely see the road through my tears. I pulled up in front of the building and practically tripped getting out of the car. I hurried home and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing.

AN: Hope you liked the update! I really got into the story towards the end. It took forever finding the names. Anyway, you know the drill- review!


	8. Conversation with Bree

Chapter 9: Conversation with Bree

It's been awhile! I had a little bit of writer's block. I didn't want to focus this chapter on one thing, so I was struggling to find something else to put in. Well, my vacation is winding down, which is sad, but the Olympics are starting tomorrow! Well, it's the Opening Ceremonies, but still- it's the start. In America, NBC owns the rights to the Olympics, and they're going to have almost 24-hour coverage on all its stations, such as CNBC and Bravo. I'll watch as much as I can, but there are some sports I'll be happy to skip. Well, I hope you like this next chapter. Read on…

JadeMoon

**Hunter's POV**

Morgan hung up the phone abruptly, and I found myself staring at it, very confused. What was going on? I quickly dialed her number and let the phone ring. There was no answer. Something was wrong with her. I got in the elevator and headed up to Max's office. I knocked on the door and heard him say, "Come in."

I stepped in and found him typing furiously on his laptop. He stopped as I moved toward him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I want to go back to Cobh. I know I'm not supposed to leave yet, but I think something's wrong with Morgan. I need to go see her."

Max sighed and sat back in his chair. "Why do you feel something's wrong with her? She's probably fine. Besides, I need you here."

"Max, it's just this phone call I got from her. She sounded like she was crying and scared. I don't want to leave her alone now. Please, could I go back?" Max studied me quietly for a moment and then nodded. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Max, just call me when you want me to come back."

I walked out the door, glad to be going back home, but scared about what I would find there.

**Morgan's POV**

I was sprawled out on my bed, still sniffling and shaking slightly. I was dreading the time when Hunter came home. I didn't want to tell him that I was pregnant. But I needed to tell someone. I reached for the phone and decided to call Bree back in New York. I quickly figured out the time difference. It was about 9 am there, and I knew Bree didn't have classes at that time. I dialed her home phone number and waited.

Bree and Robbie had broken up two years before, but they still remained great friends. Both went to SUNY New Paltz together and still lived in Widow's Vale. They often carpooled to school together. Bree was now dating another guy who she described as the male equivalent of me. His name is Blaise, which I thought was a cool name. She said he's insecure of his looks, even though he's really good-looking. Plus, he possesses many of the same qualities of me. They have been together for ten months, and I was glad she wasn't using guys until she got sick of them, like she did back in high school. Robbie wasn't dating anyone yet, and both he and Bree no longer practiced Wicca.

I heard the phone pick up. "Hello?" I heard Bree say.

"Bree, it's Morgan!"

"Oh my God, I just thought about you, Morgan. Weird! What's up?"

"I've got something to tell you that I haven't told anyone yet."

Bree paused. "That sounds ominous, Morgan. What is it?"

I took a deep breath and, for a microsecond, regretted calling Bree. The feeling quickly passed. Bree was my best friend- I could trust her. "Bree… I'm pregnant."

I heard a bang on Bree's side of the line and jumped. "What was that?"

Bree laughed weakly. "I knocked over my textbooks. I can't believe this, Morgan. Um, congratulations?"

" Not really," I said. "This is crazy. Hunter and I performed conception spells and everything, both before and after the ferry incident." I had told Bree about what happened in Wales, and she was extremely sympathetic. She told me that she contacted all the old members of Kithic, and they sent get-well cards. I hadn't gotten them yet, but I was very grateful. "So how could this have happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Morgan. But it's happened, so what are you going to do? Get an abortion?"

"No, I'm not going to do that. It's a girl, so it's Moira, and she's been fated. Plus I would feel bad aborting her. And Hunter has a say, too. Oh God, how am I going to tell him? Everything was going so great for him, and now he's going to be tied down with a baby."

"Morgan, he'll be very understanding. And it's not like you created this kid yourself," Bree said, laughing.

"I couldn't help but laugh, too. "Thanks so much for listening, Bree. How's everything going for you? And with Blaise?"

Bree couldn't wait to start talking. "Oh, everything is great. We haven't had sex yet, but I can't wait until we do. He's a virgin. I couldn't believe that, but it's no big deal. Um, what else is going on? Robbie's got a study date tonight with, like, the shyest girl on campus. I hope it goes okay. I talked to Alisa a few days ago, and she says she's going to be initiated next month. Everything's great between her and Charlie. Raven's got a fashion show at NYU tomorrow. She's really nervous, but excited. It's so cool that she wants to be a fashion designer. That's basically all. I'll e-mail you if I find out anything else. Oh, I almost forgot! Sky is flying out to see you and Hunter. She wanted to call you, but she hasn't been able to get through."

"Thanks, Bree. I'll call her later. And thanks for listening to me."

"No problem," she said. "Good luck telling Hunter. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, feeling so much calmer. I got up to wash my face when I felt a familiar presence outside. It was Hunter. I saw him drag a suitcase out of the trunk of his car and shut the lid. I splashed some water on my face and hurried to the front door to meet him. Just as I put my hand on the doorknob, I heard a key turn in the lock, and the door opened. I stood face to face with Hunter. He dropped his suitcase on the floor and wrapped his arms around me. The force almost knocked me backwards.

Hunter pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Morgan, tell me what's going on. And please don't lie to me."

Before I could speak, tears leaked from my eyes. I was so scared of telling him. He wiped the tears from my face and stepped closer. "Tell me," he whispered. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath…

AN: No, not a cliffhanger! Sorry, but I'm starving and need some dinner. Plus, I think Morgan telling Hunter should have it's own chapter. Well, please review!!


	9. Telling Hunter

Chapter 11: Telling Hunter

I haven't updated in so long, and I'm really sorry! Luckily I only had math homework, so I can devote the rest of my afternoon to this story. Well, the big Election Day has come at last. The streets are deserted, and everyone seems to be on edge. I unfortunately am not old enough to vote yet (a little over a year left until I can!), but hopefully if you can vote you went out there and voted for the right candidate (cough:Kerry:cough). But that's just my opinion. I have a feeling the president won't be chosen until next month, though. Um, not much more going on. Enjoy the new chapter!

JadeMoon

**Morgan's POV**

I stood in front of Hunter, trying to work up the courage to tell him that I was pregnant. I knew he would come home early after my phone call, but I hadn't been preparing to tell him. Hunter was staring at me expectantly, and I led him to the couch. I pulled him down onto it and sat down myself.

I cleared my throat and tried to speak, but no words were coming out. I looked down at the floor, deciding to delay this. "Morgan, come on," Hunter urged.

"You're not going to like it," I whispered.

"What is it, Morgan? Are you sick, did you lose our job, are you pregnant? What?" I couldn't help but gasp when he said 'pregnant.' I nodded miserably. "Which one is it?" Hunter asked.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, sounding defeated. I glanced at Hunter and saw his jaw drop. He leaned back against the couch, his mouth still hanging open. He sat like that for almost a full minute. "Please say something," I begged.

Hunter shook his head and asked, "How? We did conception spells and everything. There's NO WAY this could have happened. NO WAY."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. He didn't want the child. Neither did I. Not now, anyway. "I can't offer up an explanation, Hunter. Are we keeping it or what?" My voice sounded harsh. But I couldn't help it.

"Morgan, we're keeping it. A child is a gift of the Goddess. If she didn't think we were responsible enough, then you wouldn't be pregnant now. Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl," I said. "Moira." Hunter nodded and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm not ready for this." He removed his hands and sighed. "I'm not ready, but I'm happy. We can get married sooner. And buy a house or a bigger apartment."

"Are you really happy, Hunter? Cuz I'm not. Not yet, anyway."

"Morgan, we can't despair. We may not be ready yet, but we will be. We aren't two kids anymore."

"Yes, we are!" I exclaimed. "I'm only twenty-one, and you're twenty-three! We aren't old enough."

"Morgan, we'll be fine. And no way are you getting an abortion. This child was fated. Maybe you are supposed to have her young. She's a gift, Morgan."

I sighed heavily. "What are my parents going to think?" Hunter laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"They'll accept it. Don't worry."

"I don't think I can raise a kid without help from my mom." Hunter laughed again, and I couldn't help but smile.

"All of our dreams are coming true, Morgan. Just a little earlier than expected." I relaxed in Hunter's arms for a few minutes before I remembered his trip.

"What happened in Waterford, Hunter?"

"That's not important now. We should make phone calls and tell everyone about Moira. Are you up to it?"

I nodded. "I already told Bree. She helped give me the courage to tell you. She can't keep a secret too well, so I bet everyone from Kithic knows about Moira."

"Well," Hunter said, "maybe not. Let's call and find out." Just as Hunter reached for the phone, it began ringing shrilly. He frowned slightly and picked it up. "Hello? Yes. Hold on. It's Killian," he said, handing the phone to me.

"Killian?"

"Hic. Hello, sis! Hic. I have some news. I'm getting married!"

My mouth fell open like Hunter's had. "What?! Killian, are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little, sis. But aren't you happy? Hic. I'm getting married! Hic."

I smiled slightly. "And who is the lucky girl?"

"Raven."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. "Are you serious?" I asked.

Killian laughed. "No, of course not, sis. I haven't seen Raven in years. Her name is Marnie. She's American. I met her about a year ago, and we've been dating ever since."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" I demanded.

"Things were getting serious, and I didn't want to tell anyone about it in case the relationship got jinxed or something. So that's that. No definite plans have been made, but I'll call with more info. You know, sis, you're the first person I called."

I couldn't help but feel touched. "Thanks Killian, and congratulations. Now I have some news for you. Hunter and I are getting married. And we're expecting a child."

"Wow, Morgan. That's some news. Couldn't just settle for marriage, huh?"

"Funny, Killian. So I'll have to call _you _with plans as well. Take care, Killian."

"Hic. Bye, sis!"

"That was Killian?" Hunter asked when I hung up.

"Yeah, he's getting married to an American girl named Marnie. I never knew about her. He'll call back in a few weeks, probably. I should make some phone calls back home to Widow's Vale."

"Okay, love. I'm going to do some shopping. And I'm thrilled about Moira. I really am." Hunter grinned and departed. As I dialed home, I couldn't help but feel excited about Moira, too.

AN: Did anyone predict Hunter's reaction? Probably, since he's a good guy and would of course accept Moira. Review, please!


End file.
